Late Night Fun
by HerrForehead
Summary: Solar returns home after a long night of work. But when she is about to sleep, she feels as if she still has something she has to do.


**Please keep in mind this is my very first story. Any criticism is appreciated _a lot._ Now, with that said, please enjoy the story. And please let me know if you want a second chapter to be made. Any suggestions are appreciated!**

Late in the night, there was a dragoness walking home. She was a Nightwing. She wasn't particularly strong or big, but she did look truly beautiful. Her name was Solar. She looked exhausted. Not only that, though. She also looked used.  
Her pussy and ass were filled to the brim with warm seed. It wasn't only there, though. It was also all over her, covering her dark black scales, creating a notable contrast between the two.

Her route back home started at the club she worked at. She was a prostitute, working there. She was expensive and proud. Which of course, was to be expected by royalty. She liked her work there. It was fun, it paid well and it was easy. It was almost the perfect job for her. She truly loved mating and she didn't care who she did it with. The streets were empty. And although it wasn't recommended to walk there all by herself, she still did. Then again, her scales were so dark that they likely blended in with the dark night easily. She wasn't likely to be spotted any time soon.

Several moments later, the inn she lived at was finally in sight. She made pace towards the entrance. The door closing the moment she was inside. The inn was hard to navigate through so late in the night. Outside, the moon lit the world with it's light. But it was unable to reach the inside of the building. She looked around for a moment. The inn was rather empty. The guests, and Solar's family as well, were likely asleep already. Of course they were. She didn't hesitate to approach her room soon after. She pushed the door open slowly, it barely making a sound as it did. When it allowed her entrance to her room, she noticed no one was sleeping there. "He must be somewhere else..." She mumbled to herself, before entering the empty room. The door closed behind her. The room looked kind of sober. The only furniture it contained being a rather comfy bed. She approached the bed, climbed onto it, and laid down. She closed her eyes, telling herself to go to sleep, as she had yet another busy day tomorrow. And so she tried. She tried sleeping, but she couldn't. She knew there still was something she needed.

She just needed to climax. She needed pussy. Two things she could grant herself easily. She would let herself climax perhaps even twice. She just needed to relief her lust. And so she jumped off of the bed again. She knew she needed her special toy. It would perfectly come in handy. She was all alone right now, after all. Solar easily located the big light-blue pouch, with the toy in it. She took it in her talons, and made her way onto the bed again. Her heart was beating quickly. She was really excited. This is the first time she would actually play with herself. She could experiment all she wanted, without any interruption.

So she laid down, on her back. She spread her legs, revealing the part that proved that she was indeed female. Her pussy. It showed countless signs off being used. And it was. It was used badly. By several dragons. It was filled up with warm seed countless times. And she loved it. But the most use it had ever seen... It had to have been by Sightseer. One of the dragons she truly loved. He had breeded her badly. He made sure her pussy was over-stretched like it was now. Solar knew she loved it. It made sure everyone could see she was taken. She was owned by someone already.  
In that instant, she just couldn't wait any longer. Her tongue licked all across her lips. Her eyes had completely focused on her pussy. And her talon made it's way down her body. And then she felt it. Her very own pussy. She felt a little... She touched a little... Then, she rubbed it. Her talon rubbed her pussy nicely and easily. She rubbed and rubbed. And she loved it. The pleasure it gave to her was nice. A sign she did indeed, show herself some love. She deserved it. Her pussy deserved it.

It did so much for her, and she never did anything for it. So this was her reward to her pussy. She massaged it, rubbed it, even petted it. As a sign she did indeed, love to feeling, some juices appeared. They made their way out of her pussy, down her body, onto the bed. But not only did it do that, it also made Solar's fingers quite wet and slippery. Then, she rubbed faster, and faster. The pleasure making her let out several soft noises every so often. Then sounds kept coming and coming.  
They did not disappear. Quite the other way around. They just grew louder and louder. When she found she was wet enough, she wanted to take the next step.  
One finger entered her pussy, rubbing it's inner walls. Then two, rubbing along the edges. Three, increasing the pleasure she felt by doing so. Four, thrusting in and out of her pussy in a nice, swift pace.  
And then, five. All thrusting. All except for one. Her thumb. It was instead, rubbing her clit. Playing with it, even.

And as it did, the pleasure increased significantly. The soft noises she let out before, were nothing compared to the serious, and even loud moans she let out now.  
She thrusted into her pussy, rubbed her clit, and moaned as she did so. All while her juices were making her talon, body and bed soaking wet.  
Not long afterwards, though, she felt something build up deep inside her. A second pleasure alongside the one she was feeling already. This pleasure, though, was different. It came from deep inside her throbbing pussy. It was the pleasure that would make her climax.

Knowing it would, she only pleasured herself more, thrusting and rubbing harder then before. The climax growing closer and closer with every moment that went , before she knew it, her juices sprayed out of her pussy, all over her body, but also her talon, and maybe even most of the bed's lower half. Of course, this was also accompanied by several rather loud and even cute moans.  
It went on for, who knows how long. And then it finished, her pussy calming down, while still throbbing like crazy. Solar pulled her wet and dripping talon back.  
She was panting. She felt great. Wonderful even. She was truly enjoying the moment. Her heart was beating like crazy. She laid there for a couple of minutes, wildly breathing as she was recovering her energy.  
Then, we she finally calmed down, she grabbed the pouch laying next to her. She took it, opened it, and took the big light-blue colored fruit out. It was her toy, and she loved it. It was her favourite gift.  
She studied it for a moment, before taking it in her mouth, licking it and making it wet. Covering it in her saliva. It would slide in nice and easy.

She proceeded to bring it closer to her pussy, tip touching her entrance. It only took a second before she was pushing it inside. It was long and thick, but she could take it.  
It pushed in nice and easy. A long, loud moan being heard while it entered her. When she was done pushing it inside, she looked at it. The only part out of her pussy being the handle to push it in and out.  
She took it firmly and pulled out slowly, moaning loudly as she did. When it was out, she proceeded to push it in again. She proceeded to repeat the process, speeding up every now and then.  
She moaning happily, and loudly, unable to care about waking anyone up. She could only hear the sound of the toy slamming into her, and her very own moaning.  
She moaned and moaned. The thrusting toy giving her sheer pleasure. She watched as the toy slammed into her, and her juices leaked out, all over her and the bed.  
Yet again, she felt her climax build up deep inside of her. The member-shaped toy only offering an extra to the already existing pleasure. It made her feel like she was being used by an actual strong dragon.  
She thrusted and moaned, until finally, with one last slam of the toy, making it stuck deep inside of her, she climaxed. Her juices could barely spray out, so they leaked out in huge proportions.  
She could only moan loudly and shiver badly as the climax went on, only calming down moments after.

She felt exhausted. She had likely used all of her energy in the process of enjoying herself. She laid there, panting. The pleasure fading slowly over time.  
Until finally, she calmed down. Her eyes closed almost on their own, and she soon after, surely enough, fell into a deep sleep.  
Preparing for the next day to come. Where she would, yet again, experience pure pleasure, just as today.


End file.
